Talking To The Stars
by Cantante X Adri
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! Don't read this if you havn't read the 5th book and care about spoliers. Harry reflects on something big that changed his life for ever. Song Fic Slipped Away
1. Talking To The Stars

Title:: Talking to the Stars  
  
Author:: RavenclawAmica  
  
Summery:: Harry contemplates on Sirius's death, song fic to Avril Lavigne's "Slipped Away"  
  
Rating:: G  
  
Disclaimer:: Harry Potter charaters are JK Rowlings and any one else who owns rights to HP. "Slipped Away" is owned by Avirl Lavigne and who ever else owns her stuff.  
  
Talking To The Stars  
** Na na, na nana, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Harry Potter shouted for what had to be the thousandth time since Sirius had slipped throught the curtain. He knew Ron and Hermione were trying to help, but he did not want to talk about it. He wanted to be left in peace to grieve and then, perhaps, he might be able to talk about it. "GOD! Why did you have to go and leave me, Sirius! I need you—" he broke off, biting his lip to keep from crying.  
  
** I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**  
  
Furiously, he wiped away the tears that he hadn't succeeded in blinking back. _'I need to get out of here'_ Harry thought, desperatly, as he grabbed his broom and raced out of the house, still trying to blink back escaping tears.  
  
"Harry, dear, would you—"Mrs. Weasley started and stopped abruptly when she noticed his blood-shot, crying eyes. "Harry? What's wrong??" Mrs. Wealsey said, her eyes filled with concern, as she looked into Harry's crying eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry about me." He said as he gave her a watery smile before he dashed out into the paddock behind the Weasley's home.  
  
_'That boy, ever since Sirius went through that curtain, '_ Mrs. Weasley thought as the fateful day even brought tears to her eyes. _'Harry'll be okay...I hope.'_  
  
The feeling of pain lighteded slightly, as Harry soared into the dark night sky. He could easily pick out the star, Sirius, now. After so many times of Sirius pointing it out to him during the nights of restlessness for the both of them, it stuck out like a sore thumb. _'Oh, Padfoot, why did you have to go and die on me?!'_ Harry thought, as the tears fell unrestrained from his tired eyes. "Why, Sirius, why!" Harry shouted at the night sky, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same, oh**  
  
"I didn't even get to say good-bye. I wanted to say good-bye so badly. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You were the only father-figure I've ever had. When ever things got horrible at the Dursley's all I thought about was that in a few years I would be out of there, and I could live with you if I wanted. God I wanted to.  
  
"You understood me. The pain at never knowing my parents. When ever I came close to doubting that they were good people, you were there with a story of something wonderful they did for someone at school or you or Remus.  
  
"No matter how much I worried about things, you were there with a quip to make me feel better. You were my other, other best friend." Harry smiled, in spite of himself remembering the wonderful things Sirius used to do.  
  
**I didn't get around to kiss you,  
goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again,  
I know that I can't,**  
  
"I remember that one night, after Mr. Weasley had been injured, when we were on the roof star gazing. Do you remember that night? You told me the story of how you met my dad. No matter how many times you told it to me I still loved to hear it. 'Well, Harry,' you'd always start, 'When you're 11 years old, being annoyed by your cousin's arranged husband, even though she's only 10, you really need a best friend. And the person I happened to be beside during the break was the one and only James Potter. ' And then you would contine on of how you cursed him even though you hadn't been to Hogwarts yet; it was your first train ride there, after all. 'Boy, James, those curse my dad taught me really did in come in useful!' You turned to him and said. I love that story. I can almost tell it as if I was sitting beside you two, talking with Remus. It reminds me of how Ron and I met, only I didn't go as far as to beat up the Malfoy we were pestered by. It's rather comforting when I'm all alone to think of Ron and I like you and Dad. Hermione could even be Mum." Harry blushed when he realised what he had just admited. "Damn it, you got your confession, didn't you? Just about two weeks too late."  
  
**I have had my wake up  
Won't you wake up.  
I keep asking why.  
I can't take it.  
It wasn't fake.  
It happened you passed by.**  
  
_'Damn Bella Lestange. Damn her! How could she do this to us? HOW?'_ Harry became angry again at the thought of what Sirius's horrible, disgusting cousin had done. "I'll get her for you, Sirius. For you and the Longbottoms. I'll get her. I'll make sure she suffers like she's made you and I and Neville and his parents suffer. There aren't words enough to describe what a dispicable person she is. I'll get her I swear to you! Before I die, be it by Voldemort or by old age, I'll avenge you!" Harry said the last part with an angry tone, promising such pain to Lestrange, it was frightening.  
  
Harry felt the exhaustion of crying and shouting and flying and thinking as it finally hit him. He felt more relaxed and at peace, though, knowing that if he wanted to he could always come back and talk to Sirius, HIS star. Slowly he made his way back toward the Burrow and landed, happier somehow, knowing he wasn't as quiet as alone as he thought, with one more glance at HIS star, he entered the Burrow again.  
  
**Now your gone  
now your gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere, I can't bring you back**  
  
"Well Jamie, seems like your son there has turned into quite a man, wouldn't you think?" Sirius Black said happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he has. And don't call me Jamie." James Potter said back to his best friend. There was quiet chuckling as Lily Potter approached them. "Are you laughing at me, woman?" James demanded.  
  
"Of course not, Sweetheart," Lily said, winking at Sirius. "I'm just happy that even with everything going on our Harry has turned into one heck of a guy."  
  
"Yea perhaps we should get back to our stars before, anyone realizes we're gone eh, Lils?" James said to his beautiful wife.  
  
"Yes, let's," She replied taking his arm. "Coming, Sirius?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, you two, just wanting to say a final goodbye." Sirius said quietly. When they had finally disappeared Sirius's gaze returned to the lights on in the Burrow. '_Be good, Harry. Take care of yourself and watch out for Ron. Never let Hermione go;she's gonna turn into one hellova woman. You need them both more then you'll ever know. Kinda like I need your mum and dad,' _Sirius thought. With one last wistful smile he too was returned to his, and now Harry's, star  
  
**Now your're gone  
now your're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere your not coming back  
Na na, na nana na na  
I miss you**  
  
_A/N:: What do you think?? I've been in a rut lately, not writing anything I like, but I like this piece! If you love me or the story feel free to review!!_


	2. BUMP!

This isn't another chapter it's a bump to get me up on the list, 'cos my story didn't get loaded. It didn't get loaded 'cos I hadda re-do a bunch of stuff! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
